


Horny

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bad Puns, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Horn Stimulation, Horniness, Horns, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Man, Puns & Word Play, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, don't u ever just climb ur bf like a vine, just so u can lick n suck his big ol horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Spike is a menace to Discord's composure and apologizes for absolutely nothing.





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> YEET

"Spike. Please."

"Oh stop whining ya baby..." The dragon teased. He reclined on the slope of Discord's long neck, forearms crossed atop the chaos spirit's head. "You're totally capable of supporting my weight."

'Maybe I was...a few months ago." Discord muttered. He let out a yip as Spike wrapped a claw around his antler. 

"Are you implying that I've gained weight or somethin'!"

"It was a _joke_ , you little vagabond. **Relax**."

"Hmm. Better have been."

Discord sighed and prodded at the ground with a talon.

"Ey. Discord. Dissy."

"Yes, love?"

"Your horn. Is it sensitive?"

Discord spluttered, unable to properly articulate his response. "I...I...well-"

Spike raised a brow and lightly dragged a claw down the side of that knobby blue horn.

Discord  _shuddered._

"S-Spike-" He gasped, tail thrashing.

The dragon flushed, before a devilish smirk grew on his lips. "So...that's a yes, huh?"

The draconaequus glared. "Don't you suddenly get cocky just because you made mE-" Discord broke off into a half shriek, half moan as Spike lapped at the tip of his horn gently, claws running down the side of it. 

 "Mmmm...yeah. Real sensitive..." He snickered. "You sound really...hot when ya make noises like that..."

"A-Alright, Spike, that's-oh my  ** _gods..._** " Discord arched as Spike wrapped his lips around it and pulled the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently, eyes slowly closing as the dragon let out a satisfied hum. "Oh...aaa...oh gods...oh _Spike_...ah!"

Spike dragged a fang over the horn, and Discord mewled helplessly, eyes rolling back in bliss. Spike pulled off and wrapped both hands around it, the scaly flesh creating a nice sensation.

Discord rolled his neck and whined, and Spike managed a sadistic smirk. "You sound so fucking sexy, babe. Who knew this was all it took to make you squirm...so fuckin' good. You look great like this...I should do it more often if it works you over like this..." The dragon purred into Discord's ear.

Discord responded with a groan. 

"Mmm...you gonna come? You gonna come all over yourself just from _this_? That's _so_ dirty, babe...and I wanna _see_ it. I wanna watch you lose it over this. Come for me babe...mm, yeah..." He sucked the tip into his mouth again, tongue running alone the divets and knobs of the horn.

Discord squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up, shuddering visibly. His hips bucked, once, twice, thrice, and then stilled. He sagged with a sigh, eyes glaring forward in post-orgasm haze.

"I...can't believe that just happened. And I also can't believe I  _allowed_ it to." The draconaequus complained, brow furrowed and lips arranged in a grumpy pout.

"That was awesome! We should _totally_ do that again. You looked so freakin' sexy. Who knew you could get so... _horny?_ " Spike quipped with a smug grin.

"Hmph. You're pure evil **_and_** you make awful puns. What a prize you turned out to be." Discord deadpanned. His pout fell into a smirk and his eyes shifted up to stare at his lover.

"And actually, _I_ think next time I should do much the same to you. It's only fair." The chaos spirit let his tongue glide across his fang thoughfully. "It's only fair that I get to toy with your wings...make _you_ climax from the sensation alone."

Spike blushed, wings folding in. He had gotten a bit worked up. "U-Uh...s-sure..."

" _Excellent..."_ Discord purred, eyes half-lidded as he licked his lips in anticipation.


End file.
